Unexpected
by DannyFan66
Summary: Niles and CC one shot. I heard this song...and well you know. Let me know what you think. Thanks - FoG


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet. Nor do I own any part of ALW's song or show.

A/N: I just heard this song and decided…yeah, you know. Let me know what you think, please! – FoG

**Unexpected**

"Max," CC practically whined. "Why do I have to do it?"

Max dropped his glasses onto his desk. "CC, I refuse to even attend the event."

"I understand that, Max. But why do I have to attend…and no less participate?" CC stood before him shocked.

Max sighed. "They've asked us too, CC. I can't turn it down outright. Think of how it would look."

"Max, it's a birthday celebration for Andrew Lloyd Webber; I don't think anyone really expects you to attend." CC tried to get out of it.

Max stood up solidly. "CC, except for your customary duties with the company, I ask very little of you. I will beg you to do this if I must. We've have been asked to participate by the Guild Board of Directors. It's supposed to be like a celebrity roast of sorts. The Theatre Guild wants other Broadway producers to perform…_his_ music. I refuse for myself, but the company has to make an appearance, that only leaves you. Please."

"Fine. What do I have to…sing?" CC nearly choked at the very mention of singing in public. She had a lovely voice, at least that's what she'd been told.

Max sighed heavily and sat back down. "They didn't say. Pick something from one of his older shows, for my sake. I don't want to hear my business partner rehearsing a song from one of the shows that's still running."

"I used to hum the music from 'Tell Me on a Sunday'; you know 'Song and Dance'?" Max nodded that he was well aware. "I guess I could do one of those." CC shrugged.

Max didn't look up from his desk. "I'm sure you'll do just fine whatever you choose, CC. Why don't you go over it a few times with Lawrence…I understand the guild asked him to direct the orchestra."

"Orchestra?" CC leapt back up off the settee. "I just thought it was a small affair with a guy on a piano…Max…I can't sing with an orchestra!"

"CC…" Max looked up at her again. "I thought we'd finished discussing this. You have to. It's just a small orchestra in the large room of the Waldorf. You'll be fine. At least you have a nice voice. Just imagine what Sam Larson from Larson and Company is going to sound like."

CC couldn't help but laugh. Sam Larson was in his mid 60's if he was a day and couldn't be more than five feet five inches tall. Not to mention he was nearly as round. "I suppose you're right. It's just going to be a room full of producers and directors. I'll just run through the song a couple of times."

The discussion was dropped in lieu of more 'important' discussions. "Sir," Niles started as he entered the office. "Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Niles…" Max looked up as Niles turned to leave. "I'm going to need a favor of you, Old man."

Niles turned to face his boss and friend. "Yes, Sir?"

"The Theatre Guild is having a…party for Webber next week and CC must attend, she'll need to be escorted. I'd like you to take her, please."

"Maxwell!" CC jumped up. "I can arrange for my own escort to the party, thank you."

Niles smirked. "You know very well, Sir. She keeps him deflated and folded into her briefcase for emergencies."

"Very funny, Tidy Bowl." CC seethed through gritted teeth.

"That's enough. I want Niles there, CC. He's very observant and he'll act as my eyes and ears while you're performing." Max added and went back to his work.

"Performing?" Niles started ready to toss a brilliant quip at her.

"Don't say it, Niles or I swear I'll dock you a months' pay." Max announced without looking up.

Niles put on his very best pouty face. "Sir, that's not fair…" Niles turned and left the office.

"Max, I would have liked to know about the Niles clause before I agreed to this event." CC was only a little angry. If she had to be honest, she wasn't seeing anyone and would probably have had to pay Niles to escort her. This way at least she's saving some money.

"CC," Max's mood started bad and was getting worse. "I can dock your pay as well you know."

CC's eyes got very big and she sat down quietly and went back to her contracts.

* * *

CC stood next to the piano while Lawrence made a few notes on her music for the orchestra. "You really have a beautiful voice, Miss Babcock. Why don't you sing more often?"

"Well Lawrence, to be honest I do actually enjoy it, but I don't usually do well in front of an audience. They expect so much from performers, I know…I'm a harsh critic myself. But for this, it's just a bunch of producers and stuff, right?"

"You'll be fantastic…do you want to go over it once more before tomorrow night?" Lawrence asked.

CC stood in her 'place'. "Let 'er rip, 'Larry'."

'Larry' started playing just as Niles came in the back door from the dry cleaner. "Now who on Earth is playing the piano? Everyone is supposed to be out." Niles hung his tuxedo the back of a chair and started into the den. He'd only made it half way into the dining room when her voice rang out. "My God, that's Miss Babcock!" He whispered so not to interrupt. He stood and listened to her… his thoughts running through his head. _"She's absolutely wonderful! Her voice is so clear and resonant. I wonder why she never sings." _

Niles listened until she finished and then started back into the kitchen. Not, however before hearing her say, "I just hope I don't get stage fright."

* * *

Niles met CC at her apartment at 6:15 pm on the dot. "It's open, Niles." CC called from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" Niles asked as he entered her apartment.

CC laughed lightly from her bedroom. "Niles, I have the staff downstairs well trained. They called to tell me you were on your way up."

"Very tactical, Miss Babcock, I'm impressed. Are you just about ready? I left the town car at a red curb under Charlie's watchful eye." Niles waited near the door.

CC stepped around the corner from her bedroom and took Niles' breath away. She noticed his face and misread his reaction. "What…no good?" She panicked a little knowing that she was a little out of her element having to choose something to 'perform' in.

"On the contrary, you're stunning. I've never seen you look so amazing." The words were out before he had a chance to put them through the 'Niles to CC' filter. But it was the truth. She wore a powder blue silk slip dress that fit her like God had intended. She wore silver heels that matched her jewelry perfectly, and had her hair pulled up softly in back.

CC blushed a little as did Niles. "Thank you, Niles. I was a little worried what with having to sing and all. I'm not used to this sort of event."

"I'm sure you'll sing as beautifully as you're attired." Niles looked right at her.

* * *

The dinner part of the evening was quick and uneventful. CC and Niles sat at a small table for two at CC's request so she wouldn't have to make up nice things to say about Webber all night.

"I'm glad we have this table to ourselves." Niles dropped, from where even he didn't know.

CC smiled. "Why is that, Niles?" CC waited politely for his witty retort.

"This way I don't have to share you with anyone." Niles answered simply.

CC sat a little shocked and looked down at the 'performance schedule' somewhat uncomfortably. "I'm so glad that they put me at the end. I guess it was because I took so long to decide on my song."

"Really?" Niles decided to move back to a more neutral conversation since he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than he had already. "Why is that?"

"Well, I haven't sung in a very long time. I didn't know if my voice changed at all. Plus…" She hesitated. "I thought that the longer I waited maybe they would decide they didn't have room and drop me from the schedule."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be just fine. It's a room full of nobody's, producers and wanna-be's." Niles offered as reassurance.

"Oh, good." CC looked again at the schedule. "I hadn't noticed before, but Sam Larson is right before me. I can't be worse than him."

Niles frowned. "Who is Sam Larson?"

"That is Sam Larson." CC pointed discretely at the older, short, rather round man seated a few tables over. "He's singing 'Music of the Night' from 'Phantom'…" CC tried desperately not to laugh aloud. "That ought to be good."

Niles frowned at her but said nothing, knowing it was the nerves talking…ok, it was Miss Babcock hepped up on nerves talking. "What song did you finally decide to sing?"

"Unexpected Song…" CC started.

"Ahhh from 'Tell Me on a Sunday', it's one of my favorites." Niles paused a moment. "Don't tell Mr. Sheffield." They laughed a little.

"I used to sing it a long time ago; it was released once as a duet by Marti Webb and Justin Hayward…it's really beautiful." CC looked away from his gaze for a moment. "I really appreciate you escorting me Niles. I know Max kind of forced you…"

"I am honored to be here with you, Miss Babcock." Niles smiled genuinely.

* * *

The 'show' started and each performer took their place and made their way through many of ALW's music. Songs from Phantom, Cats, Joseph, it seemed to be endless. "My song is up soon, Niles." CC leaned in as whispered. "Larry told me there would be a woman in a side room warming everyone up. I'd better go." CC stood and lightly touched Niles' hand.

"Break a leg, Miss Babcock." Niles winked at her. He watched her go to her warm up knowing she'd be brilliant. "I think I'll sneak backstage and listen to her from there." Niles rose from his seat and headed back to where he'd seen a few of the 'performers' go. He made his way easily back stage and just stood off in a corner waiting.

The host of the evening took the stage to announce the next 'act'. CC appeared in the wings on the opposite side from where Niles stood waiting. "Our next performer is no stranger to any of you, he's a giant in the Broadway community and we're thrilled to have him. Sam Larson of Larson and Company Productions singing 'Music Of The Night'."

Sam Larson took the stage complete with 'Phantom' mask and cape. He looked fairly silly, like the penguin from all the batman movies…until he opened his mouth. Everything that Sam Larson lacked in stature, physique and features, he more than made up for in voice. If you had closed your eyes you'd have sworn you were sitting in a Broadway theatre watching a consummate professional who had rehearsed the role for months. He was spectacular. Niles, however, couldn't take his eyes off of CC. She stood, white as a sheet, in the wings listening to the lilting and resonant voice that flowed magically out of the mouth of the squatty elder in the Phantom costume.

The gathered audience applauded Sam Larson's very well executed performance. He bowed and left the stage tossing a polite, 'break a leg' to CC as he passed. Niles' eyes locked on her. "Come on, CC, you can do it…" He whispered hopefully.

The host took the stage as the applause finally died down and made his final announcement. "Our last performer this evening will be CC Babcock of Sheffield-Babcock Productions, singing 'Unexpected Song' from 'Song and Dance'."

CC entered the stage only a few feet to a light welcoming applause. Lawrence had his baton at the ready and waited a few seconds for the audience to quiet. Once the crowd was quiet Lawrence started the introduction to CC's song. She looked down at Lawrence fear in her eyes her head shaking slightly and her eyes darting about. Just as her cue was reached she turned to flee…that's when she heard it.

Niles' voice, from across the stage, forced her to turn and face him as he stepped out of the wings and sang.

"I have never felt like this  
For once I'm lost for words  
Your smile has really thrown me  
This is not like me at all  
I never thought I'd know  
The kind of love you've shown me."

CC stood and with their eyes locked, watched as Niles slowly walked toward her stopping at the center of the stage.

"Now, no matter where I am.  
No matter what I do.  
I see your face appearing.  
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing."

CC turned and took up where Niles left off. A new found calm and confidence washed over her. Her voice rang out just as strong and as clear as Niles remembered from that day in the mansion.

"I don't know what is going on.  
Can't work it out at all  
Whatever made you choose me.  
I just can't believe my eyes.  
You look at me as though  
You couldn't bear to lose me."

CC slowly started toward the middle of the stage where Niles stood waiting for her. He watched her every move and he was all she saw, her Niles.

"Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing.  
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing."

When she reached him, he reached out to her and she took his hands in hers to sing together as if they were completely alone.

"I have never felt like this  
For once I'm lost for words  
Your smile has really thrown me  
This is not like me at all  
I never thought I'd know  
The kind of love you've shown me

Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing  
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing

Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing."

The crowd, Webber included, was on their feet! It was the biggest triumph of the night. The 'unexpected' addition to the final number…it couldn't have been better it they'd planned it.

After the applause died down and Niles escorted CC back to their table to gather their belongings did they speak. "Niles…that was amazing! I can't thank you enough for doing that." The crowd soon made its way to where Niles and CC stood not giving Niles a chance to respond.

* * *

CC was practically floating. Her mind wandered as she sat in the town car looking at the back of Niles' head as he drove her home. _"Why would he do that? He could've just left me out there to humiliate myself. But he didn't, he sang for me, with me…to me."_ CC glanced up at the rearview mirror and thought she caught him looking back at her. Then she remembered… not just the words of the song, but his face as he sang it, and as she sang to him.

"We're here Miss Babcock." Niles tossed back pulling her from her thoughts. He got out of the town car and walked around to open the door for her. He extended his hand and she took it to get out of the back.

"Thanks, Niles." CC waited as he closed the door. "Would you like to come up for a drink…to celebrate?"

Niles smiled. "I'd like that." He offered his arm and she took it. They made their way into the building, up the elevator, and to her door. CC made quick work of the lock and tossed her keys on the 'foyer' table.

"Niles…" CC started as she hung her coat in the closet and took his to do the same. "The bar is just under the windows there if you would do the honors, I'd like to change…these shoes are killing me."

"Or course. Would you like a brandy…a scotch?" Niles asked as he slipped off his tuxedo jacket and draped it on one of the chairs in the small dining room.

CC called from her room. "Actually, I think I'd rather have a white wine." Niles couldn't hide his shock.

"Very good." He poured CC's wine and a small scotch for himself. Took the drinks to the sofa and set them on the coffee table. He slipped his shoes off, as not to mar her table, sat down and put up his feet. He was slipping his tie into his pocket when she emerged from her room and stood just behind him silent for a moment.

"How about I put on some music?" CC asked still out of view.

Niles turned his head slightly at her voice. "Sure, that would be nice. Nothing too loud though." Niles stood and grabbed their drinks to join her at the stereo. CC turned when she heard the audible gasp. "My God, Woman…are you trying to give me another heart attack?"

CC smirked evilly. "What?" She knew very well what of course. She stood before him barefoot in a long black negligee and what appeared to be nothing else.

"You gotta give a guy a warning before you just show up dressed like that." Niles swallowed the lump growing in his throat and prayed that the apartment was dark enough not to reveal what else was 'growing'.

"Oh, this?" CC practically cooed. "I just figured if I was getting out of that dress then I may as well get into something comfortable."

"Uh huh…" Niles was having a difficult time focusing on…well anything really. "You are so beautiful." He gazed at her head to toe and back again finally stopping at her eyes which were already lock on his face. "What?"

"There's that look again." CC smiled softly and finally took her glass from him only to turn and put in down.

Niles drained his scotch. "What look is that?" He put his glass down as well.

CC 'sang' the line she'd sung just a few hours ago.

"You look at me as though  
You couldn't bear to lose me."

CC had barely finished the verse before he had her in his arms. Niles was kissing her as if he couldn't bear to lose her, as if he'd die were she to refuse him, as if…he loved her. CC couldn't believe what was happening. There she stood, in her own home kissing this most amazing of men. A man that only a few short days ago she'd have sworn hated her and she him. But that's not what she felt now. She'd seen the look in his eyes and knew in her heart that her eyes held the same look for him. Her Niles…she loved him.

She pulled back from him only long enough to say what was in her heart. "I love you, Niles. I always have."

Niles impish grin crossed his handsome face. "Good, I love you too. I always have." She kissed him softly and without another word he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom he'd carried her into many times before. He laid her gently into the bed as he'd done many times before. Then he slowly removed his clothes under her ardent gaze and joined her in that bed as he never done before.

They loved each other as neither had ever loved or been loved before. Rushed and frenetic, slowly and passionately, openly and deeply and when they were both too exhausted to speak another word of love to the other they fell asleep in each other's arms.

When the sun finally peaked through the small slit in the drapes Niles leaned down and dropped a soft kiss on CC's head which rested on his chest. "Good morning, Love."

CC rolled onto him and kissed his lips. "Good morning." CC kissed him again a bit more intensely that the first time. "Niles…that was…"

Niles raised his eyebrow. "Unexpected?"


End file.
